El Cruel Destino de Teddy
by anna la sacerdotiza
Summary: Sumarie:que pasaria si yoh accidentalmente arruina el peluche favorito de anna?el fic mas demente de la histora .sus amigos intentaran encubrirlo sufriendo graves consecuencia
1. Pan Tostado

-Era una mañana normal en la pension asakura, anna habia ido de compras y yoh como era habitual vagaba por la casa.depronto paso frente a la habitacion de anna.  
  
-se paroen seko, tomo aliento y decidió entrar. hacia años que no entraba alli y se puso a mirar todo muy cuidadosamente. depronto sus ojos se posaron en un peluche que estaba entre un monton de viejos jugetes.el oso que alguna vez fue blanco se encontraba en muy mal estado.  
  
Yoh:lavare este osito y asi anna estara orgullosa de mi...  
  
****************MEDIA HORA + TARDE**********************************  
  
yoh:listo esta limpio pero un poco humedo, mejor lo pongo en la estufa a secar.  
  
Yoh fue felizmente tarareando una cancion con esa sonrisa imborrable de su cara hacia la estufa para q el osito se secara, pero algo lo distrajo....  
  
Horo: por q te comiste la ultima porción de helado?!  
  
Len: se te olvida quien lo compro  
  
Horo: yo lo hubiese disfrutado mas, el helado es mi vida, junto con los dulces las tortas, las papas fritas, las hamburguesas, el pollo frito...  
  
Len: por eso estas tan gordo....  
  
Horo: a quien llamas gordo aleta de tiburón?  
  
Len: a ti.  
  
En todo esto len habia sacado su lanza de quien sabe donde y horo lo veia con cara amenazadora  
  
Yoh: ya paren de pelear chicos es un simple helado...  
  
Horo: pero es que no puede ser aun lo huelo en el aire,espera eso no huele a helado...mmmmm huele a... quemado  
  
Yoh: ahora q lo pienso tienes buen olfato, de veras huele a quemado.....  
  
De repente yoh recordó algo, y si no tuviera esa actitud tan relajada hubiera entrado en panico  
  
Yoh: ay no, olvide decirle a annita q comprara naranjas  
  
Len: oigan, algo se esta quemando en la sala  
  
Yoh: horo, pusiste algo freir en la estufa?  
  
Horo: buena idea, pero si no se me habia ocurrido antes, espera entonces yo no he puesto nada en la estufa ...  
  
Yoh:aaaaaaaaaa, entonces alguien me robo la idea y esta friendo algo en la estufa  
  
Len: oigan par de imbeciles, mejor vallamos a ver q se esta quemando  
  
Yoh: que es esa bolita de fuego???? ^ ^  
  
Horo:koloro frielo es decir congelalo @ @, esto es mucha presion para mi cerebro  
  
Len: que es esto-apuntando a una bola de carbón a la que se le cae una cosa parecida a una oreja de oso.  
  
Yoh: es el osito de annita ^ ^  
  
Todos: @ @  
  
Len: q-que???  
  
Yoh: que es el osito de annita  
  
Todos:..............aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah  
  
Yoh: porque están todos tan escandalizados es el osito de mi annita???  
  
Horo: mi mundo se vino abajo solo me quedan intenciones de comerme esa oreja que parece un pan tostado...bastante tostado  
  
Yoh:te comerás la oreja del osito de annita, se enfadara mucho contigo  
  
Len:de verdad yo creo que se enfadara mas contigo por dejar a su oso carbonizado  
  
Yoh:yo?????????.... es cieeeeerto creo que le darán a yoh asakura una paliza inolvidable  
  
Len:yoh, tu eres yoh asakura  
  
Yoh:..........nooooooooooooooooooooooooo  
  
Horo: aquí tienes un lapiz y un papel para escribir tu testamento  
  
Pilika: que esta pasando aqui????  
  
Len: yoh va a escribir su testamento, oye yoh me dejas tu espada????  
  
Horo: y ami tu comida  
  
Pilika: y ami tus audifonos  
  
Todos@ @:??????  
  
Pilika: que los voy a pintar, además es la nueva moda  
  
Tamao: se me olvido hacer el desayuno noooooo  
  
Horo: escuchen todos yoh va a escribir su testamento porfavor pasen a hacer sus pedidos  
  
-en ese momento tamao se desmayo  
  
len: que pasa tamao tanto te afecta lo de yoh???  
  
Tamao:porsupuesto que no, lo que pasa es que vi ese trozo de carne chamuscado y me di cuenta de que no saben cocinar  
  
Horo: eso no era carne era el oso de anna  
  
-tamao se vuelve a desmayar  
  
-en ese momento entraron los demás  
  
jeanne: que pasa?????  
  
Lyserg: quien murió , escuche algo sobre testamentos...saben cuando vivia en inglaterra conoci a un amigo que sabia fabricar testame...-  
  
Hao:ya callate niñita inglesa...olle yoh, quien murio?  
  
Pilika: el osito de anna  
  
Ryu: esta mega chamuscado don yoh!!!!  
  
Hao:mujajajajaja ahora me quedare con annita  
  
-Todos miran a hao con cara fea  
  
Hao:que hize????  
  
Yoh: si te atreves a decirle algo a MI annita tu cabello sufrira las consecuencias  
  
Jeanne:si, el mal debe ser eliminado de este mundo  
  
Horo:jeanne es su cabello no su vida  
  
Hao:mi cabello es mi vida  
  
Jeanne:pero si yo me referia al cabello-con los dedos cruzados detras de la espalda  
  
Pilika: estas en lo correcto jeanne, han visto lo mal que hao se cepilla el cabello?  
  
Todos:como sea...  
  
Jeanne:ingenua...  
  
Yoh:voy a moriiiiiiiiiiiir  
  
Len:pensemos en un plan para que anna no se de cuenta, aunque igual quiero a harusame  
  
Hao:....mi cabelloooo  
  
Lyserg:alguna idea  
  
Tamao:doña anna me dijo por telefono que venia en camino  
  
Todos menos hao:nooooooooooo  
  
Jeanne: botemos el osito y hagamos como q nada ocurrio, conociendo a anna ni se dara cuenta, al menos q alguien tenga otra idea.  
  
Todos:............................  
  
Hao: si si como no siempre por el lado bueno no??? olle jeanne tu cabello luce muy bien que le echas???  
  
Todos:amenazandolo con un par de tijeras  
  
Pilika: no lo sabias hao? El cabello luce mejor si le echas sedal lisagge  
  
Hao:en serio, donde lo venden, olle Pilika tu cabello es decir tu quisieras salir conmigo???  
  
Todos:eh??????? @ @  
  
Se escucharon pasos en entrada, todos entraron en pánico y llevaron a cabo el plan, se fueron a la sala e intentaron actuar naturalmente  
  
-horo y len tomaban te hablando sobre sus vidas y sus logros  
  
len:quieres galletas horo?  
  
Horo:muchas gracias len pero no quiero, y como te a ido este ultimo tiempo. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ -Hao y jeanne hablando de politica  
  
hao:es cierto fui a la ultima huelga de paz  
  
jeanne:la justicia no sirve necesitamos algo mas radical  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
pilika estaba leyendo un libro sobre quimica de esos que tienen mil paginas  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
tamao y lyserg estban haciendo como que tocaban heavy metal en medio de la sala con la musica a todo volumen  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
yoh tenia un tic nervioso n el ojo derecho mientras escribia n articulo para el diario sobre lo nosivo y peligroso que puede ser comer naranjas.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
ryu se leia la biblia y tenia enfrente un monton de papeles ue decian "EXAMENES ABIERTOS PARA EL SACERDOCIO"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
-anna se limito a mirar y pensar "algo raro pasa aqui" pero tenia asunto mas importantes que atender en su habitacion...  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
NOTAS DE LAS AUTORAS:ola a todos aqui estamos gwenie lupin y anna la sacerdotiza, bueno decidimos hacer este fic ya que se corto el cable mientras veiamos felizmente shaman king. -primero quiero aclarar algunos términos que podriamos usar en el futuro, los usamos en mi curso y con mis amigas: fallado/ fallada/ fallaita/ fallao:esto es cuando una persona se pone a decir o hacer estpideses y queda en ridiclo, se puede denominar fallado, tambien puede ser cuando te encuentras con ataque de risa o cuando estas delirando ya sea de la risa, emosion, aburrimiento,etc. , tambien en algunos casos severos de esta enfermedad te puedes volver autista. ejemplos:gwenie:hacerse fanatica de unos peluches y denominarlos super kanguro/super koala y tirarlos por la habitacion sobre todo a la gente cuerda que se encuentra cercana.  
  
Anna la sacerdotiza:que tal si llegas a tu casa con un ataque de risas luego te pones autista y cuando logran que hables lo unico que sepas decir es me quiero morir pero repentinamente tu animo vuelve y te pones a saltar alrededor de tu piesa gritando soy una gallina frustrada.  
  
Termino numero 2:salado: sto proviene de una antigua leyenda ue dice que si estas n la mesa comiendo y te piden la sal debes pasarla en la mesa y no en la mano, o sino tendras mucha mala suerte  
  
Ejemplos:nombre:anonimo(los que lean esto y la conoscan sabran ken):una compañera que echa a perder los computadores por solo tocarlos, que cualquier pelotaso le caiga justamente en la cabeza, que reciba retos aunque sea injusto, sufra las Peores humillaciones y si hay un incendio cerca nadie duda que es su casa.y si alguien es atropellado al cruzar la calle seria ella.  
  
Ahora que leyeron lo anterior se pede decir que ESTAMOS FALLADAS. Gwenie:lyserg es lindo Anna la sacerdotiza:pero mi yoh aunk paresca idiota en este fic lo sigo amando y segire por siempre @ @ Gwenie:si si claro -recibe un golpe departe de anna  
  
Nos vemos luego bye (anna recibe un golpe de super canguro)  
  
No olviden dejar reviews, asi lo continuaremos + rapido byee ^_^ 


	2. Anna se Entera

Anna camina segura como siempre hacia su habitacin, cierra la puerta, pero antes mira si hay moros en la costa, ya en su habitacion se acerca a sus juguetes.  
  
Anna: hola super conguro, hoy a sido un dia muy extraño, q opinas tu sr koala.  
  
Sr koala:.................  
  
Anna tiene toda la razon, y q opinas tu kero?  
  
Kero:......................  
  
Anna, nunca lo hubiera visto de esa manera, gracias por tu consejo, y tu sr. teddy? Espera..... sr teddy?  
  
Anna se escandaliza y junta a todos sus muñecos.  
  
Anna: los he reunido a todos para reportar la desaparicion de sr teddy, nade sabe nada?  
  
Peluches: ........................  
  
Anna: estan intentando decirme q alguien entro a mi habitacion? O q yoh entro, lavo al sr teddy y luego lo quemo?  
  
Peluches:...............................  
  
Anna, es una tonteria, aunque es seguro q alguien estuvo aqui y voy a averiguarlo, q me aconseja barney?  
  
Barney:.........................  
  
Anna: ya veo, asi q tengo q ver un maratón de los telettubies y encontraré la respuesta  
  
**************************************************************  
  
yoh: estoy muerto de seguro que anna ya me descubrio  
  
pilika: no seas tan pesimista yoh, ahh y recuerda la proxima vez que digas esa oracion voltea la cabeza hacia la izquierda  
  
todos:eh?????????  
  
Pilika:no lo saben?? Tiene que mostrar el mejor lado de su cara no ven que al decir esas palabras con la cara volteada se veria mucho mejor asi como lo estoy haciendo yo?-pilika tenia la cabeza totalmente dislocada y miraba hacia la derecha como mirando sobre su hombro.  
  
-anna entro a la habitacion con frialdad y seriedad de siempre...  
  
Tamao: ya esta la cena  
  
Horo:tamao tengo muchos deseos de comer oso, es decir carne  
  
-anna no cambio la expresion si no fuera por un tik que le dio al mencionar la palabra oso  
  
yoh: annita te encuentras bien?  
  
Anna:si yoh porque lo preguntas?  
  
Yoh:emmm por nada  
  
-anna dibujaba en su plato la cabeza de un oso  
  
pilika: entonces pense q todo estaba perdido, casi me pongo a llorar, pero una voz proveniente de la television me dijo q si compraba ese producto todos mis problemas se resolverian, y efectivamente asi fue.  
  
Hao: no puedo creer q a ti se te hallan partido las puntas de casi un mechon entero de pelo, debo destacar q la manera en q lo resolviste fue fasinante  
  
Pilika:si que terrible ese dia habia sido una pesadilla y gracias a un milagro no llore  
  
Hao:si pilika dime cual es tu secreto  
  
Pilika:bueno mis ojos se llenaron de lagrimas pero una voz en mi interior, talves un mensaje divino me dijo que si lloraba se me correria el rimel y mi rostro se estropearia.  
  
Horo:entonces luego grite prende la tele pilika, estaban dando un progrma de cocina y queria que tamao aprendiera a coinarme mas postres. Pilika:para suerte mia prendi la tele pero en otro canal y descubr mi shampu refortalecedor para puntas secas, cabello teñido, liso, brillante,suavisante y protector.  
  
-depronto se siente un ruido sordo en el suelo, un cuerpo habia caido al piso y no volveria a abrir los ojos por un buen tiempo.  
  
Horo:que paso?????????  
  
Lyserg: jeanne callo al piso  
  
Fausto:esta dormida  
  
Len: como apareciste tu aqui  
  
Horo:si fausto siempre se aparece  
  
Fausto:no, lo que pasa es que vengo escapando del manicomio muajajajajaja  
  
-todos menos jeanne retroceden 2 pasos.  
  
Anna:señor teddyyyyyyyyy.....emm quien dijo eso??  
  
Yoh:alguien tiene naranjas  
  
Fausto:elizaaaaa-fausto se tira al piso y toma a jeanne de las manos  
  
Lyserg: jeanne nooooooooo, olle sicopata desequilibrado ve a crear a frankenstein pero deja a jeanne en paz.  
  
-todos mirando a lyserg  
  
jeanne que repentinamente recupero el conocimiento:si ami me gusta la paz, dejenme en paz  
  
todos:esta bien me voy  
  
yoh:no me ire hasta que nos digas que hisiste con el sr teddy fausto...  
  
anna:señor teddy señor teddy noooooooooooooo, en donde esta?  
  
todos: 0_0  
  
anna:emm fausto deja de hacerte el ventriluko  
  
fausto:pero si yo no e echo nada, mejor me voy a mi manicomio alli son mas amables.  
  
Pilika: fausto esa sombra que usas es de pamela grant, spectacular o maybeline new york?  
  
Fausto: noooo esto es el resultado de mezclar corazon de cerdo con veterragas y tinta de impresora  
  
Todos eeuughhh 0_o  
  
Pilika:genial quien me acompaña a la carniceria.  
  
Hao:voy ademas necesito algo mas sobre tus espectaculares consejos pilika.  
  
Horo:quiero comeeeeeeer  
  
Todos:come lo mio, me dio asko  
  
**********************************************************  
  
anna caminaba nerviosa por la pension, estaba buscando a alguien, ya habia pasado una noche sin saber sobe el sr teddy y no aguantaba mas, habia un asesino suelto...  
  
Lyserg:... entonces con ese dinero me comprare un hiper pendulo y con eso me vengare de haoooooooo.  
  
-un rosario azul se habia encargado de aprisionar a lyserg sin escapatoria alguna  
  
Lyserg: noooooooooooooooo, soy muy joven parar moriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiir  
  
Anna: callate  
  
Lyserg: anna?  
  
Anna: escucha, necesito tu ayuda  
  
Lyserg: en q?  
  
Anna : se me perdio algo y tengo intencines de recuperarlo, te pagaria y entonces estarias mas cerca de realizar tu venganza contra hao, aunq hay q ser muy penoso para seguir pensando en eso.  
  
Lyserg: pero el mato a mis padres ;_;  
  
Anna: esto es mas importante  
  
Lyserg: q se te perdio?  
  
Anna: si le dices esto alguien recibiras una tortura mayor de la q recibieron tus padres  
  
Lyserg: ok  
  
Anna: he perdido a a............... al sr teddy  
  
Lyserg: y como eso puede ser mas importante?  
  
-anna golpea a lyserg hasta q este queda en el suelo, con un ojo morado y viendo estrellitas  
  
***************EN EL DESAYUNO***************  
  
-pilika llego con sombra identica a la de fausto solo que con olor a descompuesto  
  
hao:creo que a fausto se le olvido un ingrediente  
  
pilika:si e intentado sacarme la sombra con las uñas pero esta cosa es durisima  
  
-depronto se ollo un click en el aire y todos veian como un pedazo de uña muy sobrecargado de esmalte sale volando por el comedor.  
  
Jeanne:no deverias usar un fortificante para uñas???  
  
Todos:0_o.................  
  
-pilika se desmayo y hao penso en sostenerla pero el solo echo de imaginar que una uña se le rompia a el lo hizo retroceder.  
  
-Jeanne al darse cuenta de las palabras que habian salido de su boca retrocedio horrorizada.  
  
Jeanne:no esta cosa es contagiosa necesito ayuda-jeanne cogio un libro sobre la globalizacion entre el siglo XIX y este y se puso a leerlo.  
  
Jeanne:no puede ser no entiendo nadaaaaa nooooooo me volvi hueca  
  
Lyserg:emmm jeanne estas con el libro al reves  
  
Todos:aaaaaaaaaaaaaaa  
  
Hao:pilika, pilika estas bien recuerda que el piso esta sucio  
  
-pilika repentinamente estaba de pie junto a hao, fue terrible no lo puedo creer es la mayor humillacion que e tenido en mi vida.pilika salio corriendo hacia su habitacion  
  
horo: y que le paso a esta  
  
len:ya come y calla  
  
yoh:no peleen porfavor ahora mas que nunca debemos estar unidos  
  
anna:porque lo dices????  
  
Yoh:emmmm por la uña de pilika  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
en la habitacion de pilika:  
  
-pilika estaba sentada mirando la tele con el telefono en mano.  
  
Tele:si has tenido problemas, o necesitas un consejo llama al 94.56.78 nuestras operadoras atienden las 24 horas al dia, estas viendo model chanell  
  
-pilika marco desesperadamente el numero  
  
tele: tenemos un llamado porfin es decir una llamada en linea  
  
pilika: tengo un grave problema:hola me llamo pilika como presidenta del club de bellesa juvenil y de modas tengo un monton de responsabilidades, no sabes cuantas. ocurrio una tragedia segui el consejo de un sicopata desequilibrado y tengo unas orribles sombras en los ojos, y como si fuera poco se me acaba de romper una uña, el problema es que no puedo llorar porque no me vienen las lagrimas a mi rostro y e usado mi mejor rimel "que hago?"  
  
model chanel:bien primero te recomendamos enviar a uno de tus admiradores a la farmacia mas cercana para comprar un quimico llamado polisibufaniako que te servira para remover la sombra.por lo de la uña te recomiendohacer como si se te rombio la mano y vendarla hasta que te cresca, ya sabes que para cualquier miembro de la .BEJUMO(club de bellesa juvenil y de modas) eso es muy humillante. Ahora jovencita te aconsejo no llorar porque te podrian salir arrugas y ya debes saber que desde ya debes comprar todos tus productos de belleza y cremas protectoras model chanel que tienen un quimico que las demas cosas no tienen y son de la mejor calidad.  
  
-pilika inmediatamente envio a hao de compras y este volvio con dos bolsas nuevas llenas de articulos de bellesa.  
  
Pilika:no tuviste problemas al comprarlos?  
  
Hao:no, la cajera penso que yo era mujer.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Lyserg: anna, para q me querias ver aqui?  
  
Anna, no es obvio? Para buscar al sr teddy  
  
Lyserg: y como quieres q haga eso?  
  
Anna, acaso no sabes usar la radiestesia?  
  
Lyserg: cierto  
  
Anna.: pues bn, encuentra al sr teddy  
  
Continuara........  
  
Notas de las autoras fallas  
  
Hola nuevamente con un segundo capitulo mas fallado q nunca, estamos dispuestas a recibir criticas de las admiradoras de hao. Beuno son las 2 am de la mañana y da lata seguir escribiendo. Espero que hayan disfrutado de este capitulo y no se preocupen nos quedan estupideces pa rato asi que si no eres cuerdo eres vienvenido aki. Jajajaja me encanta escribir leseras sin sentido,y recuerden yoh es el mejor (ya saben quien habla cierto) anna en fin como presidenta oficial de la "JALD" junta de admiradoras locas y desquiciadas que harian cualquier cosa con tal de tener a yoh cerca, apuesto a que si nos llegan mas de 5 reviews por este capi mi yoh le da un beso a anna y si quieren que lyserg muera de la misma forma que el sr teddy hagan sus apuestas y apoyenme (me falle)  
  
Les habla una persona un poco mas cuerda, primero, anna, como fundadora, presidenta y unica miembro de la JALD esta loca y segundo, como se fallo no la cache, pero si alguien se ve involucrado en el atentado de dejar a lyserg como el sr teddy se las vera conmigo y mi caja llena de virus muajajjjajajaja  
  
Anna:que miedo me das: aqui todos los que quieren que yohxanna se den un beso y si quieren diganme si lyserg muere o no yo si quiero, en fin la votacion se hara durante los proximos capitulos y nos van enviando reviews, recuerden que se sortea la vida de lyserg eeeeee k muera.posdata y si quieren inscribirse a la JALD solo mandenme un review (no solo diganme algo quiero que muera lyserg y ver sufrimiento en la cara de gwen para rirme en su cara muajajajajajaj) me va a llegar un golpe bye  
  
Saben, soy gwen, y aparentemente solo yo cotinare este fic, ya q la otra autora va a irse al otro mundo muuuuuuy pronto.  
  
Anna: bien me dieron tiempo para escribir mi testamento, emmmm quiero aclarar que me dejo todos mis fics a mi y no se los doy a nadie majajajajajaja, tambien aclarar que yoh se viene conmigo o sino no muero y tervero quiero comunicarles que escribi el 98% de este fic y es MIO muajajajajajajajajaja me van a matar me van a matar me van a matar y lo se lalalalalalalala, aparte necesito dejarles mis fanarts a karen y daniluchiz y le dejaria algo a gwen pero como resulto ser mi asesina no le dejo nada.recuerden 3 cosas que fueron mis ultimas metas 1.-REVIEWS 2.-MUERTE DE LYSERG 3.-MAS YOHXANNA 4.-QUIERO SER UN ESPIRITU ACOMPAÑANTE 5.-SOS NO QUIERO MORIR TODAVIA ( se contar no soy tan estupida solo que me emocione)  
  
Bye adios nos vemos en algun lugar:testamento de anna la sacerdotiza falla  
  
Gwen:lyserg es mio nadie lo va a matr y anna perdio el juicio chao  
  
Anna: si po la mas cuerda, en fin ya recupere mi cordura supongo, como saberlo...bye manden reviews  
  
Hola, les habla la asesina de anna (mejor conocida como Gwen), por razones q me da lata explicar, solo yo contestare los reviews.  
  
Sango Asakura: aquí esta el segundo chap y no creo q yoh muera, .......por ahora......, lamentablemente ya nada se puede hacer por el osito...  
  
Daniluchiz: fallaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!! Sip, yo tambien espero q nos vaya bn con esta cosa, y tambien espero q no me mates.... ^^U, aquí lo continuamos....cuando?.... este me falle, ya me conoces..........  
  
Keiko-sk: tu eres la amiga de anna...., q bueno q te alla dado risa, anna revivivra en..... no lo se, depende de ella y no puede decirmelo por q esta muerta ^^, y riete todo lo q quieras!!!!!!!  
  
Yunny: aquí esta el segundo chap, y para la muerte de yoh falta mucho, o no morira?, eso depende si anna quiere mas a yoh, o al sr teddy XD, los dejare con el suspenso  
  
JuSt LoReLeY ya lo continuamos, cuando tenga tiempo leo tu fic, tambien tenemos trauma por los reviews, ojala no nos de ese ataque, asi q deja review en este capitulo, y si apollo el loreley/len me van a matar.  
  
Kikio-sama: q bueno q te guste, aquí esta la continuacion, ojala te guste tambien...  
  
GRACIAS POR TODOS LOS REVIEWSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Y no se si sere yo, pero la mayoria dijo continua, y es continuen... no se olviden de mi!!!! ;_; y si son solo ideas mias no me hagan caso 


End file.
